Tu eres mi amigo del alma realmente el amigo
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Sonfic. es una cancion que a mi me encanta y me llega al alma y crei que seria la mas conveniente para que severus explicara todo lo que le a brindado el director al ayudarlo y como se siente el. Espero y les guste.


> > ******_"TU ERES MI AMIGO DEL ALMA REALMENTE EL AMIGO"_**
>> 
>> Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y aun no comprendo como puedes mantenerte tan calmado ante las peores circunstancias y con esa sonrisa que inspira confianza, la misma confianza que me hace seguir a tu lado, no es solo por la amistad que me has brindado a pesar de conocer mi pasado.
>> 
>> Sin pedirte respeto tu me lo has dado y sin darme cuenta hasta cariño me has brindado, estas pendiente de todo lo que me sucede y aunque a veces me siento agobiado no puedo negar que me agrada.
>> 
>> _Tu eres mi hermano del alma realmente el amigo  
que en todo camino y jornada está siempre conmigo  
aunque eres un hombre aún tienes alma de niño  
aquel que me da su amistad, su respeto y cariño_
>> 
>> Justo ahora regreso a mi habitación después de una exhausta misión, me has dado tiempo de descansar antes de contarte todo lo sucedido, son tiempos difíciles lo se yo mismo los he vivido pero no puedo negar que aun me sorprendes a pesar del tiempo batallas igual de duras has enfrentado y tu espíritu no se a derrumbado a pesar de que grandes decepciones a ti han llegado y estoy seguro que ha nadie le han afectado mas que a ti, lo se porque te conozco tanto como tu a mi.
>> 
>> Sabes que decir en cualquier momento y se que a ti puedo acudir cuando siento que me derrumbo sabes muy bien cuando necesito de tu ayuda sin necesidad de decírtelo y estas dispuesto a escucharme aunque el trabajo sea arduo.
>> 
>> _Recuerdo que juntos pasamos muy duros momentos  
y tu no cambiaste por fuertes que fueran los vientos.  
Es tu corazón una casa de puertas abiertas,  
tu eres realmente el más cierto en horas inciertas.  
  
_
>> 
>> Aun recuerdo la primera vez que estuvimos frente a frente fue por haber golpeado a el estúpido de Black, cosa de la cual no me arrepiento fue muy divertido aunque no tanto como el castigo estuve en tu oficina te vi enfrente de mi pero tu cara no expresaba enojo, lo que me desconcertó mucho pero eso no me importo hasta que comenzaste ha hablar un corto discurso acerca de lo que había hecho estaba mal cosas sin importancia para mi pero la ultima frase que me dijiste "Severus...... yo no juzgo a las personas por lo que hacen sino por lo que harán para remediar lo ya hecho" no supe en ese entonces el porque de la frase creí que era porque esperabas que me disculpara con Black, esa frase se quedo grabada en mi mente desde entonces pero ahora me doy cuenta de la realidad, tu sabias muy bien lo que me preparaba el destino y no estabas dispuesto a que yo lo recorriera de esa manera.
>> 
>> _En ciertos momentos difíciles que hay en la vida,  
buscamos a quién nos ayude a encontrar la salida.  
Y aquella palabra de fuerza y de fe que me has dado  
me da la certeza que siempre estuviste a mi lado  
  
_
>> 
>> Con aquella frase en mente volví a ti arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y en vez de recibir desprecio me diste justo lo que tanto añoraba comprensión, perdón, ayuda para salir de ese infierno que me carcomía por dentro y a pesar de todo aun siento que parte de mi aun recuerda aquellos dolorosos momentos a pesar de que he hecho hasta lo imposible por sacarlos de mi mente, las palabras no se borran pero tampoco los recuerdo bueno o malos perduran en la mente al paso de los años uno puede madurar o quedarse en el mismo lugar pero cuando el destino te da una leccion para aprender no te queda de otra que entender o perder.
>> 
>> _Tu eres mi amigo del alma en toda jornada  
sonrisa y abrazo, testigo a cada llegada  
Me dices verdades tan grandes con frases abiertas_  
_tu eres realmente el más cierto de horas inciertas._
>> 
>> Me has dicho que tu me perdonas pero yo mismo no puedo perdonarme y se que ese es el primer paso que tengo que dar para seguir adelante lo cual no es fácil y se que no será por eso sigo luchando a tu lado no solo para enmendar mis errores sino para de cierta forma pagarte todo lo que me has dado siendo mi guía pero sobre todo mi amigo.
>> 
>> _No preciso ni decir todo eso que te digo  
pero es bueno así sentir que eres tú mi gran amigo  
No preciso ni decir todo eso que te digo  
pero es bueno así sentir que yo tengo un gran amigo  
No preciso ni decir todo eso que te digo  
pero es bueno así sentir que eres tú mi gran amigo.___
>> 
>> &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Angie-SBM******


End file.
